Tilmoria
"No Slight Goes Unpunished." Description Tilmoria has had a long and colourful history, as befits the oldest and proudest of the Clans. From Magnus the Just to Baldwin the Ist, Tilmoria has been led by some of the greatest and wisest rulers in recorded history - and has suffered under the negligence of some of the worst, like Balderich the Vandal and Magnus the Mad. Recently reformed into a kingdom under the auspices of King Godwin the IVth, known as the Leper King, Tilmoria is on the rise once more - and looks beyond its borders for conquests and crusades. While not as mighty as it once was, Tilmoria is still a force to be reckoned with. The fleets of Tilmoria are unsurpassed and even the fiercest raiders and pirates dare not tread their waters for long. Vast and wealthy, the estates of Tilmoria's many lords hold thick forests, wealthy mountains, iron and gemstones, and fertile fields and wineries. Most of all, many trade routes rely on Tilmoria's great harbours - which allows for an unimaginable amount of wealth to flow into the kingdom. However, not all is well in this ancient land, for in these ages, the honour that Tilmorians were once known for has fallen - many now turn their swords away for a coin, and even loyal guards and knights can be bribed, or found whoring and brutalizing their lessers. Yet, even in this darkness, a light persists - The Faith of One has spread throughout much of Tilmoria, many turning to its teachings for solace and strength. With this new faith came the Codex of Chivalry, which codified the ancient ways and beliefs of how knights and lords should behave. Tilmorian Traits * Rigid and Uncompromising. Perhaps the most common trait among Tilmorians is their inflexibility and traditionalism. Taught from childhood to respect the old ways and not bend to any other, Tilmorians are difficult and often require others to conform to their ways. * Unusual Faith. '''The Faith of One has spread throughout Tilmoria, and many find this odd religion to be disturbing or heretical. Tilmorians, however, often adhere to its principles - and even those who follow the Old Faith have some respect for the followers of The Lord. * '''Proud. '''Tilmorians are known for their immense pride and the proud way in which they carry themselves as the eldest clan. * '''Arrogant. With pride, however, comes arrogance - and many find dealing with the Clan for long periods of time infuriating, particularly at how easily insulted Tilmorians can be. * Naval. '''More so than most nations, Tilmorians often live a life at sea, or on rivers and lakes. Drawn to water and bearers of an unequaled naval tradition, many Tilmorians are at home more on sea than on land. * '''Close-minded. '''Of all the Clan Lands, Tilmoria is the most narrow-minded, finding the ideas of other, "lesser" nations and peoples to be beneath them. * '''Martial. '''Once a society of warlords, Tilmoria is still focused on martial pursuits. Many are taught to fight from a young age, and even Tilmorian levies are more organized and better-trained than the regulars of other nations. The Sailguard form the elite core of Tilmoria's naval warriors, and lead the way in most naval or coastal battles. * '''Class Society. '''The differences between classes are more obvious in Tilmoria than any other nation in the Clan Lands. Poor peasants and unimaginably wealthy lord families are common, and hierarchies within society are adhered to without compromise. Tilmorian Character Ideas * '''Despairing Warlock. Once a sailor or captain, they offered a pact to a nameless being of the ocean in exchange for sparing their life in a storm. Now, burdened with terrible knowledge and a horrible master, they find themselves trying to find ways to escape their contract. * Searching Sailor. '''A child who lost a father to the sea, now drawn to the waves as an adult in search of him - or his resting place. Unexpectedly, after months or years of searching, they find a clue that hints at a darker fate that may have befallen their father. * '''Chalice Hunter. A knight who heard the legend of the Chalice of Immortality - one of the great artifacts of the One God -, who has set upon the quest to find it at any cost. Whether his motives for doing so are pure, on the other hand... Racial traits - Tilmorian Human Ability Score Increase: Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Age: Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. Alignment: Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. Size: Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Tilmorian and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with, including obscure dialects. Skills: You gain proficiency in Athletics. Feat: You gain one feat of your choice.